Guardian Rising
by AniMax
Summary: 3 Years since the world was saved by Lloyd and group, from Yggradsil. Now, when a new threat appears, and it looks like this time, Exspheres and friendship, won't get them out a jam this time. Is there anything they can do to save the world, again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First, I'm looking to make the references to the game, more Anime like. For **

**instance, things like battles, I'll try and write them more Anime like, instead of the way**

**the game did it. Things like Gels and Acquiring special items, will be included, but **

**written in more of an Anime context, so the story doesn't confuse you...or me! If you **

**like Tales of Symphonia, check my Profile, for another "Tales" Fanfic. Just to warn you, **

**it's not like this, it's not even a story, just random chapter after random chapter, of **

**wacky things. So, now I will allow you to enjoy the story. Hope you like it! Cheers!**

**Chapter 1: A Box of Memories**

Lloyd snored loudly in his bed, as Dirk tried to fall asleep. He tossed and turned, trying to cover up

his ears, but it didn't do any good. The noise was too intense. Finally, Dirk got up, and walked

over to Lloyd's bed. He looked into the face of the blaring foghorn, that was his son.

"How can I fall asleep, with your blasted snoring?" Dirk asked, watching a small glob of drool, fall

off Lloyd's lips, and onto his pajamas. Lloyd didn't answer, and continued snoring. Dirk cringed,

gave up, and went downstairs. He opened the front door, and stepped out into the early

morning day. It was still a few hours before sunrise, but the early sky was glazed with a haunting,

orange glow. Dirk sat down on the bench by Noishe's pen. Noishe was curled up in a ball, on the

ground. Quiet whimpers could be heard, as Noishe moved around in his sleep. Dirk stretched out

on the bench, and curled up, and tried to fall asleep. No sounds, besides Noishe, could be hurt in

the early Dusk. Dirk finally was able to fall asleep, for a few minutes, only to woken up by a noise.

_Aghooo...oooo..._

Dirk got up and looked around. His attention fell on Noishe. Noishe was now in a full panic, scared

by his dreams. He was howling, like he was in great danger.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me?!" Dirk hissed, as he fell over, onto the bench in defeat.

Once morning came, Lloyd got up early for school, and said goodbye to Dirk, who had finally

gotten to sleep, on the bench. Lloyd rushed to school, and found Genis out front of the school

house.

"Hey, Genis!" Lloyd cheered, as he grabbed Genis around the neck, in a headlock.

"Aghh!" Genis screamed, pulling away from Lloyd, "you doofus!"

Lloyd laughed, as he ran into the school, with Genis on his tail. Inside, Colette was already in her

seat, eyes forward.

"Hey, Colette!" Lloyd greeted her, as he sat down beside her. Genis sat down on the other side

of her.

"Lloyd," Colette, greeted him back, "have you seen the Professor?"

"No. Should I?"

"She's usually here, a long time before school starts," Colette explained, "but today, she's late.

And it's only a few minutes, before the bell rings!"

"That means, this will be the first time the Professor, will be late for school!" Lloyd gasped, "that's

a first!"

"Genis?" Colette asked, turning her attention to the silver-haired, half-elf, "you live with your

sister...did you see her when you woke up?"

"No," Genis admitted, "I got up at my usual time, but sis was already gone! I normally assumed

that she was already at school."

"This isn't like the Professor...," Lloyd thought, getting a little concerned, "I wonder if something

is wrong?"

As the group was talking, Cedric, the Item shop guy in the village, came in the door, and walked

up to the front of the class. Everyone stopped their chatting, to hear what he had to say.

"Hello, children," Cedric began, as he stood behind the podium, up front, "I'm afraid that

Professor Raine is not coming in today!"

"Why...what's wrong?!" Lloyd asked, almost ready to jump, up out of his seat.

"We don't know," Cedric told them, shaking his head, "she hasn't been seen in the Village

anywhere, since this morning. She usually wakes up early to go jogging with my wife, but she

never showed. We've even sent a few scouts out, to check the other local areas, like the Martel

Temple, and some Village's, like Triet."

"Well, we have to find her," Lloyd burst out, jumping up, "we can't let her got missing! She's an

important part of our Village!"

"I know that, but...," Cedric began, but was cut off, by Lloyd running for the door.

"Genis...Colette?!" Lloyd shouted, as he stopped, briefly at the door, "let's go look for the

Professor!"

"But!..." Cedric, tried again.

"Why did I have a feeling that you were going to say that?" Genis sighed, shaking his head, as he

stood up, and looked at Colette, "you coming?"

"Oh?...yeah, ok..." Colette agreed, in her dumb, goofy way. She stood up, and walked to the

door. Lloyd was already outside, waiting for the other's.

"Genis!" Lloyd, barked, putting his hand in his pocket, "I want you to go find Sheena and the

others, and have them meet up with me and Colette, in Triet!"

Lloyd handed Genis one of the Rehairds.

"What are you going to do?!" Genis asked, as he accepted the Rehaird.

"I'm going to scout ahead," Lloyd explained, "and find some clues to where she is!...You guys

meet with me in Triet, ok?!"

"Ok...," Genis said, with a sigh, "why can none of your plans, every include rational logic?"

"Just go!" Lloyd barked, as he shooed him away. After Genis and Colette left, Lloyd ran home,

before heading out. He ran to his room, and packed some things.

"Lloyd?!" Dirk gasped, as he came in from the balcony, "why are running around like a crazy

man?...Why aren't you at school?"

"The Professor's missing," Lloyd explained, as he packed his bag full of healing gels and some

change of clothes, "I'm going out to look for her...the others are meeting with me in Triet!"

"You're just running out into the world, without any clue as to where you're going?" Dirk

scolded, "...well, I guess I can't expect anything more rational, coming from you...this sounds

like something, you would do! But how will you go about finding her?"

"I don't really know yet...," Lloyd admitted, finishing his packing, "I just have to go and find

her...that's all I know right now!"

Lloyd ran for the stairs, but got held up by Dirk's voice.

"Wait...Lloyd?!" Dirk yelled, walking to his side, "before ya go, I have something to give you."

"What is it?" Lloyd asked, sounding a little impatient, to get going.

"Come with me," Dirk explained, as he walked down stairs. Lloyd, followed behind. Behind the

kitchen table, Dirk pulled out a box, of the shelf and blew off the dust.

"What's in here?" Lloyd asked, cocking his head to one side, wondering what the box, would

hold.

"I don't know, myself...," Dirk admitted, "it was something of your mother's...but I was never

meant to open it..."

"Why?" Lloyd asked, not sure why his father, had said that.

"Read the note," Dirk told his son, pulling a slip of paper of the side of the box. It was taped on,

but was beginning to fade in stickiness, after many years.

Lloyd picked up the note and opened it up. He read what it said, in his head.

_Dear Lloyd,_

_I'm sorry to say, that I won't be able to see you, when you open this. This is a very special gift, _

_that I've instructed your father, to not give it to you, until I pass. It's a gift that I made with my _

_own hands, many years ago. I will know in spirit, that it will become useful to you, in your many _

_years ahead. I made it, knowing that you would grow up, just like your father; a strong, and _

_courageous fighter, that will save many people that you care about. I care about you so much, _

_that this is my way of being with you, when you get in trouble, fighting a battle that seems _

_hopeless. My wish, is that you never have to open it. I know that you will be strong enough to _

_overcome anything obstacle, that you may face. I have one request, before I finish this letter. _

_Do not open this, until you feel the need to use it. No peeking! I wish for the best to you, _

_Lloyd, and I hope you grow up, to be a great man. I love you, with more love then you can _

_imagine._

_Love forever, Mom_

Lloyd finished the letter, and sniffed back a cry.

"I was given the box, before Kratos left for Derris-Kharlan," Dirk, explained more, after letting this

settle with Lloyd, "He told me, exactly what I'm telling you. I hope you can find some use for it

...but for your mother's sake, I hope you don't!"

"_...sniff_, thanks Dad...," Lloyd whimpered, folding the paper back up, and placing it on the table,

"I'll keep it safe, and think of Mom, always."

"Ya...and I hope you have a great trip," Dirk smiled.

"Thanks, Dad," Lloyd smiled, "Ok, well, I should go now! I'm already behind schedule!"

Lloyd ran out the door, across the yard, and over the bridge. Lloyd waved, as he left the area.

"Have a good trip, Lloyd!" Dirk called out, waving back after him.

_Alright...,_ Lloyd thought, in his head, as he jumped up on Noishe and began to ride out, towards

the open plain,_ I'm going to make you proud, and I'll hold onto your wish, for me! Thank you, _

_Mom!_

**A/N: Ok, so it was a little short...but my next chapter will definitely be longer. I hope **

**you liked it so far. I usually update my stories, no more then 2 weeks apart, but more **

**reviews will get it up sooner. I'm writing the next chapter as we speak. So, until next **

**time, happy reading...(ok, yeah, that sounded corny, I know!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Some breaking news for you! I said last chapter, that I would make the story**

**more "Anime" style, but found out that I liked the game so much, that I'll try and fuse **

**the two together. This chapter, begins my fusion of the Anime way and the way of **

**the game. Tell me how you like it!**

**Chapter 2: Where's the Professor?**

Noishe, ran as hard as his legs would move, carrying Lloyd and Colette, the whole time. They \

passed by the Iselia forest and ran through the flat plains, onward towards Triet.

"Let's go, Noishe!" Lloyd yelled, holding him by the scruff of the neck, "it's not like the Professor

to miss class...so something must be wrong!"

"Ruff!" Noishe barked.

"Do you think we'll find her?" Colette asked.

"I don't know, Colette...," Lloyd said, "...I hope so!"

Lloyd, continued on his way, giving Noishe orders to move faster. They ran over the grassy fields,

passing farmers and people walking along the roads.

"Hello, Lloyd!" came a woman's voice, just up ahead. It was a friend of the Professor's, Mr. Karon.

Lloyd, stopped Noishe and bent down to talk.

"Hello, Mr. Karon...," Lloyd, quickly greeted, "you haven't seen the Professor today, have you?"

"Well, yes actually!" Mr. Karon said, giving Lloyd the raised eyebrow, "I saw here only a few hours

ago...she was heading out of the village, when I was off to work."

"What was she doing?" Lloyd asked, "where did she say she was going?"

"Oh, I don't know that...," Mr. Karon admitted, "she seemed in a hurry...so I naturally thought,

that she was off to some ruin site, to find some new found artifact or something like that!"

"She was supposed to be in school, today!" Lloyd said, "she was supposed to be teaching us!"

"Oh?" Mr. Karon, raised an eyebrow, again, "she told me, before she ran off, that school was

canceled, because of a broken water pipe!"

"What?!" Lloyd gasped, "you believed that?"

Lloyd, gave Noishe a nudge and they were off, once again.

"What does he mean?" Mr. Karon, asked himself. He shrugged and went back to work.

Lloyd and Colette, had just now entered the Triet desert area, after a quick 20 minutes of riding.

They ran hard, feeling the full heat, above them. Lloyd, was able to see the Triet town, even

with a strong dust wind, blocking their sight. After a 15 minute run, they made it to the Triet

town and ran through the main door. The two, jumped off Noishe and walked him over to the

stable. Lloyd tied his leash around the post, and gave him a pat on the head.

"Stay here, Noishe!"

"Arrrooo!" Noishe whined.

The two, walked out of the stable and looked around. Lloyd knew only one person, who may

know where the Professor is. He walked up the street, along the busy market place. He passed a

food stand, and the Katz booth. He made his way up the side of the Inn, and around the corner.

He looked around and sighed. The gypsy woman was gone. Her tent was no longer on the edge

of the pond, where it had been, 3 years ago. Lloyd, spotted a man and stopped him.

"Excuse me...," Lloyd asked, holding the guy on the arm, "do you know what happened to the

gypsy woman in the tent?"

"Hmmm?" the man, thought, "oh, you mean Jasmine?...She decided to shut down her tent and

move on to a different town. We were sad to here it...she was one of the most popular

residents, in Triet!"

"Gone?" Lloyd sighed, dropping the guy's arm, "...damn! Do you know where she is, or maybe

somebody I can ask to find a missing person?"

"You can ask our Mayor," the man said, pointing to a building that was just beyond the area

where the gypsy woman was, "he's new to our town, because we decided on a ruling leader,

just for our small town. If anyone knows where your friend is, he'll know!"

"Thanks!"

Lloyd and Colette, rushed past the man and headed up the slope to the Mayor's building. They

were out of breath, once they got there, and had to take a breather, once they made it to the

steps of the building. They caught their breath, and walked up the high steps. They saw, two

guards, on either side of the door, and stopped when they placed their swords in between Lloyd

and the door.

"Who are you, kids?" the guard, on the left, asked.

"Nobody can see the Mayor, right now!" the other guard, spoke.

"Why not?" Lloyd asked, "I have an urgent matter...I need to find somebody!"

"The Mayor is currently in a very important meeting!" the first guard, snapped.

"I suggest you come back at a later time!" the second one said.

"I don't have time for this!" Lloyd barked.

_**Battle Sequence**_

"Let's see what you got kid!" number one, taunted.

"We're elite guards, you do know that, right?" number two added.

"I need to save my friend!" Lloyd yelled.

The first guard, attacked and jumped into the air. He swung his sword, downwards.

"Haaaa!"

"Amateur...," Lloyd sighed. He jumped up and took out both his swords, "...Phoenix Cross!"

Lloyd, took both his swords, crossed them in an "X" shape, and they lit up like an inferno. He

made a large, cross slash and cut the first guard across the chest. He fell to the ground.

"Why you...," the other grunted. He was next to attack and came from below. He was going to

do an upward cut attack.

"I'm sorry," Colette apologized, "Ring Whirlwind!"

"That was pathetic!" Lloyd scowled, as he put his swords away. They both, ran up the stairs, the

rest of the way, and pushed open the door.

Inside, a few servants, were walking around with trays of food. They stopped when they saw

Lloyd and Colette

"Hey...who are you?!" one servant asked. Lloyd didn't answer, he ran and jumped up, and

grabbed the chandelier. He swung forward and jumped up to the top staircase. He pushed past

another door, and inside, he saw a man with a large, handlebar mustache, sitting at a desk,

singing some papers. He jumped when he heard Lloyd, barge into the room.

"My word...," he gasped, jumping up, "...who the devil are you?!"

"I'm sorry about the intrusion...," Lloyd apologized, "...but I have an urgent matter to discuss

with you!"

"Oh?" the mayor wondered.

Lloyd, sat down at the desk, by pulling a chair from the corner and sitting in it.

"So, my boy...," the mayor asked, folding his hands on top of the desk, "...what can I do for

you?"

"I live over in the Iselia town, a few minutes from here," Lloyd explained.

"Oh, yes," the mayor agreed, smiling, "lately, they have been helping us with projects, and they

had funded most of them! We are very grateful for the help...we were devastated when the war

between the angels and humans almost wiped out our town!"

"Yes...," Lloyd agreed, a little impatient, "...my school professor, was investigating some ruins

close to here, and she had found something that she was very excited about!"

"Oh...what might that be?"

"I don't know...," Lloyd admitted, lowering his head, "...but lately, the professor has been acting

a little more...nuts...then she usually acts...even for her!"

"I have heard about this Professor of yours," the mayor complimented, "...Professor Raine Sage,

if I'm not mistaking."

"Yes, sir," Lloyd agreed, "but with this new discovery that she has found, she's spend a lot of

time out here, but she hasn't told us anything about it!"

"Well, I think it's too early to worry, my boy," the mayor smiled, "she may a little strange when it

comes to ruins and such, but it's only natural!"

"No!" Lloyd disagreed, shaking his head, "she's way too...intense about what's she's found...

when we asked her if we could come along, she almost bit our heads off!"

"What do suppose it is?" the mayor asked.

"I don't know...," Lloyd admitted, "...but I think we need to investigate it. My friends will be here

shortly and we'll check things out for ourselves!"

"I see...," the mayor said raising an eyebrow, "...but do you even know where to look?"

"No...," Lloyd admitted, again, "...but I do know that she could not have gone far...she did tell us

that she was looking in the Triet region."

"That means that your search will be easier to investigate, I think!"

"Yes...," Lloyd agreed, "once my friends get here, we'll leave in the morning!"

"Very well," the mayor nodded, "for the purpose of finding your Professor, I'll give you a written

document, that will give you full clearance, to search the entire Triet area, to find her!"

"Thank you, Mayor...," Lloyd thanked, but stopped.

"My name is Mayor Alexander Baxton!" he introduced.

"Thank you, Mayor Baxton!" Lloyd thanked, fully.

Lloyd, got up, bowed and left the room. Downstairs, he apologized to the maids and servants,

and told them that he would pay for the damages.

_**Lloyd handed over 1,000 Gald**_

Lloyd and Colette, left the building and took comfort in the Inn, until his friends showed up. After

waiting for almost 5 hours, Genis came in, and told Lloyd that he had gathered the group. Lloyd,

ran out of his room and down to the lobby. There, waiting in the lounge, was Sheena, Regal,

Presea, and Zelos.

"Well, well," Zelos mumbled, smirking.

"Lloyd!" Sheena yelled, with a smile, also, "been a while, hasn't it?"

"I'm glad to see you are doing well," Regal added.

"Lloyd," Presea included, "hello!"

"Hey, guys!" Lloyd cheered, "in the morning, we can say our "hi's", and then we find the

Professor!"

"Ok!" they all agreed.

The group, walked off to their rooms and went right to bed. They night went slow, and Lloyd

was awake the whole time.

_I feel something is wrong!_ Lloyd thought, trying to close his eyes. He finally got to sleep, after an

hour.

In the morning, the group got up and had some time to say, hello to Lloyd.

"Great to see you, again, guys!" Lloyd smiled, "but we need to hurry! I feel something isn't right

with the Professor!"

"You got it, bud!" Zelos agreed, giving a shiny grin, "off to find the gorgeous Professor!"

The group, packed up and walked out the door. They walked along the streets of Triet, bought

a few last minute items, and then left.

Lloyd, walked over to Noishe and petted him on the head.

"You stay here, Noishe!" Lloyd said, "this isn't something you can join us on, right now!"

"Row...ouuu...," Noishe howled, at Lloyd's words.

"I'll be back, soon...I hope!"

The group, turned and left out the main gate. They boarded the Rehairds, Lloyd and Sheena

sharing one, since they were short a few, and they were off. They headed off in the direction of

the Triet Ruins. That was the first place Lloyd, thought off.

They got on the rehairds, took off, and whizzed through the desert sand, with a good view of

where they were going. They didn't know what awaited them, but they knew that it wasn't

good.

**A/N: Hoped you like it! I didn't say I was going to fuse Anime style and Game style, to **

**the extreme...just little bits, here and there! Next chapter, coming soon!**


End file.
